


Just Go For It

by ManiacManaged4749



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale in Love (Good Omens), Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacManaged4749/pseuds/ManiacManaged4749
Summary: Madame Tracy and Anathema give Aziraphale some dating advice but things go a bit awry.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	Just Go For It

Aziraphale, Anathema and Madame Tracy all sat on the sofa situated in the newly refurbished bookshop. It had been a few weeks since the failed Armageddon and since then everyone involved had grown closer, apart from Gabriel, Satan and Beezlbub of course.

Aziraphale was still getting used to the fact that he didn't have to report to head office anymore and the fact that he didn't have to hide anymore. He didn't complain though, thanks to diverting Armageddon he was able to do what ever he wanted , like gossiping with Madame Tracy and Anathema.

He had picked up some unusual 'tea' as some humans would call it. They sat and talked for hours at a time and made an arrangement that they would see each other at least once a week and. He couldn't be more happy. He got to learn even more about human relationships and many other things that prehaps some he didn't really want to know.

"So, Aziraphale. You ever had any romantic relationships with anyone at all in the 6000 years you have been on Earth?" Madame Tracy piped up as she sipped her tea ever so cautiously, giving a small glance to Aziraphale as she did.

"No, in fact I haven't, my dear. Not my kind of thing" He gave a little look of disgust, trying to be convincing but ultimately failing.

"You are so bad at lying Aziraphale. I can tell you haven't had a relationship but I can also tell that a relationship is your kind of thing." Anathema blurted out.

"Yeah, for example; You and Crowley. Everyone who know both of you can tell both of you love each other," Aziraphale tried to cut in, "don't say you don't because that is another blatant lie." Madame Tracy raised a finger towards him.

"Crowley and I are not in love. Who are you to say anything? You fell in love with someone who sounds a little crazy." He retaliated back.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Madame Tracy and Anathema said in unison.

"I don't know, I was trying to think of something smart to say. I'm too soft." He sighed. "I'm only trying to say that Crowley and I are not in love, we are nothing but friends." His smiled faded slightly as he said that.

"We know you Azirpahale. Now we need to tell and show you how to flirt with someone you like, okay?" Anathema clapped her hands together and stood up. "Come on Crowley and the others will be back soon, we only have little time left." She presented her hand to Aziraphale and pulled him up of the sofa.

"Let's get to work." Madame Tracy stated, looking up at Aziraphale and finishing off her tea and placing it on the coffee table in front of her.

* * *

The door chimed and Crowley entered, Newt and Sargent Shadwell following not long after. Anathema and Madame Tracy stood at the far end of the bookshop and Aziraphale was looking aimlessly around for an imaginary book and a few sniggers could be heard from Anathema. He wasn't very good at looking subtle.

"What are you giggling at darling?" Newt walked towards Anathema, placing a kiss on her cheek and turning around to try and spot what she was laughing at. "What have you done?" He realised it was Aziraphale that was making her laugh.

"Nothing," She urged him to come closer, whispering in his ear, "we have given Aziraphale some dating advice, but I don't think he understands anything we taught him." She paused him. "We taught him how to play hard to get and how to flirt with you know who." She chose her words carefully. "How do you say it, this is going to go down like a lead balloon."

Aziraphale made his way to the spot that Crowley had situated himself in and leaned towards him, a bit too close in all fairness. "What did you do with the others?" He asked a little too flirtatiously.

"Just went for a drink in the pub. What's up with you?" Crowley answered.

"Not much." Aziraphale stood straight up and moved towards Crowley just that bit closer.

The air had become awkward and everyone who was in the bookshop at that exact moment were dumb founded. The conversation between them had carried on but just became even more awkward and cringy, they wanted to look away or go away but they couldn't turn away.

"Alright you two, I think that's enough. I can't take this any longer." Madame Tracy finally stopped the weird exchange. "What the Angel is trying to do is flirt with you, but failing miserably. This was definitely not the plan we spoke about." 

Crowley's turned towards the Angel just in time to see the utter embarrassment on his face. His cheeks were beet red and his eyes just looked down to the floor. "You're trying to flirt with me? Haven't you been doing that for 6000 years?" Crowley smirked.

Aziraphale's dark blue eyes finally lifted up and met Crowley's. A smirk soon formed on the angel's face, it beamed with light and pure happiness along with a hint of cheekiness just like all of his other smiles Crowley had remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this random idea I had.


End file.
